Helping Hand
by BertieTiger
Summary: Wilson & House are tie shopping. On the way home House gets into a spot of bother. Fluff, H/W. One shot


_Disclaimer - don't own these guys, or the Flash._

* * *

"Do I have to wear one tomorrow?"

"Yes! You need to make a good impression!"

It was mid afternoon, the shop was packed, and Wilson was trying to persuade House to wear a tie.

"But it's gonna look _stupid!_"

"You always look stupid - tomorrow night is the big fundraiser dinner, and you have to wear a tie!"

"Fine!" House sighed, scanned the area before finding a red tie with gold diamonds. He grabbed it, turned to show Wilson and was almost knocked over by a customer frantically hurrying to the checkout. He snatched at the shelves to stay upright, and glared daggers into the back of the offending customer. Wilson heard the commotion and came rushing over, gripping House by the shoulders.

"Greg! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What about this?" House held up the tie so Wilson could see.

"Do you even like it?"

"I-" House was yet again interrupted when a staff member walked past them, accidentally brushing Houses' leg. He took a deep breath.

"I just want to go home, order take-out and sit on the couch with you. Then go to bed with you. Yes, I like the damn tie."

Wilson sighed, and gently stroked Houses' shoulders where he was still holding him.

"Okay, come on, lets pay for this, then we can go." Wilson said, while heading for the tills."

"I'll see you outside, I think there are benches out there." House shouted back.

* * *

"Finally!" House said, getting up from the benches to meet Wilson at the front doors.

"I was only 10 minutes, now come on, lets go home." They headed back to Houses' apartment, which was only a couple of blocks away. In twenty minutes they were almost there, it was just across the road. Wilson managed to cross the road first, but House had to wait until less cars were on the road.

"House! Hurry up!" Wilson called, opening the door.

"Hey! Cripple here, not the Flash!" House called, putting one foot onto the curb. But as he was lifting his right one onto the curb, he noticed his foot was caught in the railing of a drain. He tried to move it, but he let out a howl of pain as his leg told him how much it hurt.

"Greg?" Wilson came sprinting out as soon as he heard his lovers cry, and came to his side, helping House stay upright by holding him around the waist.

"What happened?" All Wilson got for an answer was House wrapping his arms tightly around him and burying his face in the crook of Wilson's neck.

"It hurts, Jimmy…" House whimpered. This made Wilson cling to his lover even more, gently rocking him and rubbing his back.

"Greg, I know it hurts, but can you try and move your leg? Try wiggling your foot."

"I.. I'm not sure…" House whispered, twisting Wilson's shirt in his hands. Very gingerly, he shifted his foot, but that only moved it a couple of inches. Wilson carefully looked down, and saw that only the tip of Houses' trainer remained caught.

"Greg… you need to do that again, okay - your toe is all that's left. It's gonna hurt, okay?" He felt his lover nod slowly into his shoulder and take a deep breath. House then slowly wiggled his back and forth, but it still remained stuck. Frustrated, he yanked his foot, freeing it. House all but screamed into Wilsons shoulder, who carefully helped him up onto the curb before lifting his face from its resting place. His heart ached when he saw Houses tear stricken face, and when he sniffed Wilson could feel himself welling up.

"Okay, the worst parts over. Come on, in we go…" He soothed, slowly walking House inside. He carefully lowered him onto the couch then went to shut the door. Meanwhile, House swallowed a handful of Vicodin and propped his leg up on the coffee table. When Wilson came in and sat beside him House practically clung to him, letting his head fall onto his shoulder again.

"Jimmy?"

"What is it, buddy?" Wilson answered, gathering House into his arms.

"Thanks. Love you."

Wilson stroked Houses' side, and couldn't help but smile. "Love you too."

* * *

**Be kind and review!**


End file.
